Harry Potter and Taking Control of Your Own Destiny
by neonninja99
Summary: The Harry Potter series with a twist... A good Malfoy and Evil Weasleys. A twist is not a twist without a new character. Pairings may change: H/Hr. Read and Enjoy. P.S The OC Isn't Harry's Sister
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's my spin on Harry Potter. It is all the same until Harry arrived at Madam Mulkins and met Draco Malfoy also I am adding in a new character…, Don't forget to tell me what you think. So read and Enjoy! –Gracie James.

"Another Hogwarts student?" An old woman that was measuring a blond boy asked Harry.

"Yes maim," Harry said sitting on a chair in the waiting area.

"So you're going to Hogwarts, first year?" The blond boy asked stepping off the stool he was being measured on.

"Young man your next," Madam Mulkin said motioning Harry over.

"Yes," Harry said to the blond boy.

"Are you a full-blood, Half-blood or a muggle born?" The blond boy asked.

"I am not quite sure my parents were magical but they died when I was a baby," Harry replied as madam Mulkin measured his arms.

"Oh, well I am Draco Malfoy.," Draco said shaking Harry's hand as he hoped off the stool.

"Your robes will be done in an hour," Madam Mulkin said moving onto a bushy hair witch.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Really, I've learned a lot about you," Draco said as they walked out of Madam Mulkins'

"Oh, okay," Harry sighed.

"I should get going Harry, but I have to tell you something, my father supports the dark lord so if I don't act like I do too, I don't know what he'll do to me. So just a warning on my future behavior," Draco said waving Harry off.

Harry headed over to Olivander's to get his wand. When he opened the door and old man with white-ish, grey-ish hair came rolling in on the ladder that's on wheels.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I wondered when I would see you here, I remember like it was just yesterday I sold the wands to your parents," The old man who Harry guessed as Olivander said, "Now try this," Olivander handed Harry a wand that knocked most of his other wands off their shelves, "No, No defiantly not," Olivander grabbed the wand out of Harry's hand and gave him another that destroyed the flower pot that sat on Olivander's desk, "No," Olivander moved through the isles saying, "Hmm, curious, very curious," He grabbed another wand and made his way back to Harry.

"What's curious sir?" Harry asked.

"Here try this," Olivander handed him a wand that glowed gold and silver.

The rest of Harry's trip was uneventful other then Olivander saying his wand has a brother who belongs to Lord Voldemort and receiving a snowy white which he name Hedwig from one of the text books he got.

Harry Spent the rest of his summer in his new room which was Dudley's second bedroom reading his text books for school and doing his chores. On September 1st the Dursley's drove Harry to Kings cross station 2 hours before his train was due to leave.

Not knowing where to go or what to do with 2 extra hours Harry decided to explore Kings Cross. Harry arrived at platforms nine and ten looking around for 9 ¾ He heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Mom, come on dad," It was the bushy haired girl from Madam Mulkins.

"Relax Hermione the train doesn't leave for another two hours," A woman Harry guessed as the bushy haired girl, Hermione's mother.

"Um, excuse me," Harry spoke to the little family of three.

"Yes," Hermione's father said.

"Would you happen to know where platform 9 and ¾ is?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes I do, Professor McGonagall said run through the barrio between platforms nine and ten," Hermione answered, "Here watch, bye mom dad I'll see you at Christmas."

Hermione ran through the barrio pushing her luggage in front of her and Harry followed with a hooting Hedwig.

Harry was amazed when he saw the cherry red train it was like a dream with only a few of students who arrived early were on the platform.

"Amazing isn't it," Hermione said pushing her luggage cart towards where they are loaded.

"Most definitely," Harry said in a daze before he ran to catch up with Hermione.

On of the prefects levitated their stuff onto the train and they went to find their seats.

"Hold up Hermione," Harry yelled as Hermione raced down the isle.

"Come on Harry we need to find a seat," She yelled grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the back of the train.

"Slow down Hermione, we're the only ones here," Harry said as Hermione pulled a compartment do open.

"Have you read your text books yet?" Hermione asked sitting do and pulling out her Hogwarts: A History from the backpack she had sung over her shoulders.

"Yeah every single one of the, have you?" Harry answered.

Hermione stared at him in shock, "I thought I would be the only one,"

"So what, I think that is awesome," Harry smiled.

"Really," Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah," Harry said as he started to read his history of magic text book.

The two new friends sat reading their text book occasionally looking over the top of them to make sure the other was still there. That was until a red haired boy opened the door.

The red heads eyes land on Harry before he said, "Umm, can I sit here everywhere else is full?"

"I don't see why not," Harry said.

Both Harry and Hermione eyes never left their pages.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and you are?" Ron asked.

"I'm Harry this is Hermione, please be quiet we are trying to read if you don't mind," Harry grumbled as ten seconds later their compartment door opened again.

"Anything off the trolley dears," Asked a plump woman.

"No thanks I'm all set," Ron said holding up a few smushed sandwiches.

"Would you like anything Hermione?" Harry asked showing her the few galleons he had in his pocket.

Ron eyes lit up at the sight of the wizarding money.

"I don't want you spending your money on me Harry it's okay," Hermione said politely.

"No it's okay if you want something I don't have a shortage of money," Harry smiled.

"Yeah sod off, let the boy buy candy," Ron said.

Both Harry and Hermione glared at Ron.

"I'll take the lot," Harry said to the waiting Woman.

"Alright," She said Handing Harry his candy, "That would be five galleons."

Harry handed the woman the money and she left to refill her trolley.

"Take anything you want," Harry said, and then he said Ron reach for a box of every flavor beans so he quickly said, "Hermione."

Ron scowled and put his hand back to his side as he watched the boy who was supposed to be his friend eating candy with a bookworm nobody.

A young girl with wild reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes opened the door, "Has anyone seen a toad?"

"No I'm sorry," Harry said politely.

"Okay thanks, if you find it can you look for me or a boy named Neville… it's his toad,"

"Okay," Harry smiled, "Would you like anything there is still a lot of candy here?"

"Um, sure," She reached over Harry, "I'm Harleigh, Harleigh LeStrange."

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry," Hermione stopped smiling when she said, "And this is Ron."

"You got to be kidding me," Ron jumped up from his seat.

Harleigh's eyes widen in shock.

"You let this spawn of a death eater eat your candy! But you won't let me! I'm your best mate!" Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry I'll go," Harleigh was about to leave but Harry stopped her.

"No you don't go," Harry said calmly than turning to Ron, "I am not your best 'mate'. I don't even like you1 you have been nothing but rude to Hermione and now your rude to Harleigh. They have done nothing to you… So if anyone is leaving it is you!"

"Whoa," Harleigh said in shock.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron rushed out with a red face.

"So, I should go help Neville bye, "She left but turned back, "Thanks for standing up for me Harry no one has ever done that."

The train ride went on for a long time for a magical train but it finally arrived at Hogsmade station.

Harry and Hermione left the train quickly trying to lose Ron on the way. The two friends thought the boy was rude and impulsive and wand nothing to do with him.

"First year, first years come this way," They heard someone said as the two friends walked towards the booming voice.

"Hagrid!" Harry said as he saw who was calling for the first years.

"'ello Harry," The giant said looking at the two children.

"Hagrid this is my friend Hermione," Harry introduce the two with a big smile on his face.

"Why, hello there Hermione," Hagrid said, "Come follow me first years."

Hagrid lead them down a path where they were loaded into boats.

"No more than four to a bout," Hagrid said.

Before Harry or Hermione could stop him Ron jumped into their boat along with a quiet young man named Neville Longbottom.

"We'll be seeing Hogwarts in a few," Hagrid said as everyone gasped… Hogwarts was beautiful.

"Watch your heads," Hagrid's voice boomed as they entered the docks, "Careful now."

Hagrid helped them out of the wooden boats and lead them to a set of giant doors.

There was a croak before Hagrid said, "Oy, You there, is this your toad?"

A bright smile spread across the shy boys face, "Yes sir thank you."

Harleigh who was standing beside Neville smirked, "I knew we would find him."

"Wait here," Hagrid knocked on the door and an older woman who Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagall, "Here you are Professor, the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid," She bowed her head, "Follow me."

The students followed her inside to another set of doors but these were much bigger.

Professor McGonagall stood up in front of everyone with her head held high but her eyes fell on Harry and Harleigh before she made her legendary speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great-Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and Wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as possible while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor turned and went through the big doors.

Chatter erupted from the first years.

"It seems that we have Harry Potter with us," Draco said making his way over to Harry with Harleigh and two boys following him.

"So it seems so," Harleigh said smirking at Harry.

"This Crabbe, Goyle and this is Harleigh LeStrange," Draco smirked, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron, who was still following Harry around, laughed.

"You think my name is funny do you, red hair, freckles and hand-me down robes… you must be a Weasley. My father's told me all about you, too many children than they can't afford," He turns to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you there," Draco held out his pale hand which harry took.

"I can always use more friends," Harry said.

"You can't be bloody serious!" Ron yelled and was about to continue but Professor McGonagall came back in to the main all.

"We're ready for you now, form a line and follow me," McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

Oohs and Ahs came from all the first years as they saw the floating candles and the night sky as the roof.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said cheerfully.

Ron mimicked her receiving a jab in the stomach from Harleigh.

When they got to the front Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool with a worn old hat on top, a mouth opened on the hat and it began to sing,

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped as it finished.

McGonagall coughed gain everyone's attention, "Okay when I call your name, you will put on the hat ans sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott, Hannah!"

McGonagall continued to go until she reached, "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked up to the stool whispering some of the spells from her text books, she sat on the stool and felt the old hat come to life on her head.

"A very brilliant mind you have miss Granger," the hat said.

"Thank you," Hermione thought.

"For your destiny I put you in…" Then the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

With a smile Hermione hopped off the stool and ran to her new house.

McGonagall continued to called names and eventually she reached "LeStrange, Harleigh!"

Harleigh slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool, she felt the sorting hat be placed on her head before a voice was in her head.

"Interesting really interesting," The Hat said.

"Why hello there, Hatrick" Harleigh thought.

"No one has ever known my name… Well where to put you … you're one hard one to sort, you want to be put in Slytherin so your mother would be happy," The Hat said.

"She isn't my mother," Harleigh growled.

"Don't worry darling I know, as I was saying you also want to be place were ever you'll fit in best," The Hat continued, "You're brave, loyal, smart and cunning but for your destiny to be fulfilled you'll be…," The Hat then shouted "Gryffindor!"

Harleigh's smile didn't reach her eyes as she hopped off the stool and headed toward Gryffindor's table.

More names were called including Neville who was placed in Gryffindor, Draco in Slytherin and, "Potter, Harry!"

Everyone went silent as Harry was prepared to be sorted.

Hatrick once again came to life, "Hmm, difficult, very difficult just like your god-sister,"

"My god-sister," Harry wondered.

"You'll soon find out, now where to put you oh I know…" The Hatrick yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled and ran over to Hermione completely forgetting the god-sister comment. All of Gryffindor was cheering for their new addition.

After a few people, "Weasley, Ron!" was called.

All Hatrick said to Ron was, "I know what you're up to Weasley," Then it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Everyone was silent as Ron sat there in shock.

"Mr. Weasley to your table,"Professor McGonagall said.

The Headmaster stood up and said, "There must have been some mistake he can't be in Slytherin, he must be re-sorted!"

"Now, now Headmaster you know that isn't allowed, Mr. Weasley to your table," McGonagall said as Ron walked over to Slytherin in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think good or bad. Read, Review, Thx and Enjoy! –Gracie James.

Recap…

Harry goes to Madam Mulkins and meets a surprisingly kind Draco Malfoy. At Kings Cross, Harry meets Hermione before he meets Ron and they two become instant friends. Harry met a girl named Harleigh LeStrange, who is nothing like her death eater mother who isn't really her mother. Harry takes Draco's offer of friendship completely ticking off Ron. Ron is placed in Slytherin and Dumbledore had a fit about it.

Now…

When it was time for their first flying lesson everyone was waiting for madam Hooch to start.

"Don't just stand there! Put your hand over your broom and say 'up!'" Madam Hooch said.

"But Madam Hooch I don't think it's fair that the mute would have to do this," Draco mocked.

He was mocking Harleigh; she hadn't said a word to anyone since she was sorted into Gryffindor. To prove she was okay with what they were doing Harleigh wordlessly summoned her school broom to her hands, amazing everyone except for Draco. A small line of ruby red blood leaked out of Harleigh's nose.

"Well done Miss LeStrange but I don't want you to tire yourself out too much," Madam Hooch motioned to her bloody nose.

Harleigh's hand wiped away the blood as the professor continued with her lesson.

"Now mount your brooms, I want you to kick off the ground, hover for a minute then land."

Neville shot right up and out of control leaving his rememberall on the ground. Eventually Neville landed on the ground breaking his arm. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco said and most of Slytherin started to laugh.

"Quit it Malfoy," A Gryffindor said.

"Oh look here," Draco said as he picked up Neville's rememberall, "Maybe if he gave this a shake he would remember to land on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said stepping towards the Slytherin ferret.

Harleigh also stepped towards him.

"Come and get it Potter," Draco grinned as he started to fly on his broom.

To Draco's surprise not only did Harry hop on her broom but Harleigh did as well.

Instead of commenting Hermione gritted her teeth as her best friend gained height.

"Give it or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled.

"How about I leave it in the middle of the field," Draco said throwing the rememberall as hard as he could.

Before Harry could react Harleigh had plucked a stick from the end of her broom and transfigured it into a bat and hit the ball towards Harry.

Harry dove for the rememberall and he caught it right before it hit the ground gaining cheers from his house-mates.

Professor McGonagall saw the performance and headed outside to investigate. When she arrived outside she yelled, "Harry Potter, Harleigh LeStrange!"

The first years turned to the voice of the head of Gryffindor house.

"Follow me" McGonagall lead the two first years to the defense against the dark arts class. She knocked on the door, "I need to see wood."

Oliver wood came out of the class and they closed the door.

"I found you a Seeker and a replacement beater," McGonagall smiled.

888

"You got to be kidding me; you didn't get into bloody trouble!" Ron yelled following Harry, Hermione and Harleigh into the dungeons for potions.

Hermione and Harry sat together and Harleigh sat behind them. Ron was about to sit with Harleigh but she waved Neville over instead. Harleigh stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"Mute," Ron tried to hide it with a cough and went to sit in the back with some other Slytherin.

A small piece of enchanted paper landed on Harleigh's lab table it read,

Meet me in trophy room after dinner. –D.

Harleigh quickly hid the note as Professor Snape came into the room.

"Open to page 144," Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

888

After dinner Harleigh went to the trophy room and waited for Draco who arrived shortly after.

"Harleigh, talk to me please," Draco place his pale hand on her arm, but she just moved out of the way, "Please."

"Why," was all she said; Harleigh's voice was raspy from not being used for a week.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Why must you terrorize me with your stupid jokes! You're supposed to be my friend, so why Draco, what have I, Harry or Hermione done to you? Hmm," Draco stayed silent, "Just like I thought. You are just like you father."

Harleigh turned to leave when she heard Draco whisper, "I am not my father."

"Well then stop acting like him and be your own person! I thought I knew you Draco…." Harleigh said a single tear slid down her face, "Just leave me alone."

"Harleigh..,"

"No Draco, just don't," Harleigh said and left Draco standing there alone.

888

In the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione sat together quietly chatting to one another…, it was dinner on Halloween.

"Have you talked to Harleigh yet?" Harry asked.

Harleigh was sitting by herself not even eating, just pushing pasta around her plate with her fork.

"No, I haven't. She hasn't said a word since the sorting," Hermione said.

Load tweets and hoots could be heard throughout the great Hall.

"The owl mail must be here," Harry said taking a bite of his salad.

"Oh, no," They heard Harleigh say as a black owl headed here way.

Harry and Hermione watch their glass mate open a cherry red envelope that came to life.

"You un-grateful brat!" A sharp shriek came from the envelope, "How dare you be a Gryffindor, and I had to hear it from someone at work! You're a disgrace to the LeStrange name I hope you know that. I will not expel you from the family, but if you step out of line you will be Harleigh N0-Name is that clear? Expect a punishment when you come home for Christmas!"

The red envelope shredded itself and Harleigh ran out of the Great Hall in tears.

"I should go after her," Hermione ran after her dorm-mate.

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think and what I should do next. Looking forward to hearing from you! –Gracie 3

AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter…, for all of you OUAT fans I am also working on a story so please check that out. Remember I don't own Harry Potter, Read, Review, Thx and Enjoy! –Gracie M. James.

Before Harleigh left she heard Ron laugh, "Ha-ha the Mutes in trouble."

Hermione follow Harleigh all the way into the girls' washroom

Harleigh was crying in a locked stall when she heard Hermione say, "Harleigh are you okay in there?"

"Why do you care?" Harleigh sniffed from within the stall.

"I don't actually know, well you seem nice and you looked scared," Hermione said but was cut off by Harleigh exiting the stall.

"So you though you would come and make fun of the 'mute' when she's down," Harleigh wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked over to the sink where she turned on the tap, Harleigh noticed the snake on the sink but thought nothing of it, she washed her face as Hermione watch her.

"No," Hermione said.

"What?" Harleigh turned around to look at her dorm mate.

"I said no, I want to help, to see if you were okay, to be your friend," Hermione reasoned.

Harleigh looked at the bushy head Gryffindor in disbelief, "You wanted to help me?" Hermione nodded, "But I thought you and your friends thought I was the spawn of a death eater and a mute."

"One that was Ron, two he has never been mine or Harry's or friend, three clearly you can talk and four who cares who your family is. All that matters is who you are," Hermione smiled.

888

Harry was still eating his dinner when Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall yelling, "Troll… in the dungeons… thought you ought to know," Then the scared professor collapsed leaving the Great hall in a uproar.

"Oh no, Hermione, Harleigh," Harry said to himself.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry and the rest of the students were lead out of the Great Hall but Harry made a turn leaving the students and headed to the girls' washroom. Not noticing that he was followed by one... Ronald Weasly

888

"We should head back to dinner before we are noticed," Harleigh suggested and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The girls were stopped in their tracks when they saw a mountain troll. The girls screamed as they ducked so they wouldn't get h8it by the trolls club.

"Oy," they heard so one yell, it was Harry.

"Harry help," Hermione yelled.

"Distract it!" Harleigh yelled pulling Hermione down and out of the way of the troll.

"Oy, pea brain!" The troll turned to Harry.

"Stay down Hermione," Harleigh said, then turned to Harry who was dodging the big wooden club the troll continued to swing, "Get it to raise its club over its head."

"How," Harry asked as he was almost hit with the club once more.

"Just try," Harleigh plead.

"Okay, Hey you big dumb troll you can't get me," Harry teased.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said still sitting in the corner where Harleigh told her to stay.

Exactly what they wanted the troll raised the club over its head and Harleigh yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club slipped from the troll's smelly hand as Harleigh canceled the spell dropping the club on the troll's head knocking it out.

Ron ran into the room shortly followed by a few Professors.

"What's going on here why aren't you in your dormitory," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well Professor," Hermione started, " I thought I could take the…"

"No don't lie Hermione, I was having a hard day with Ron here making fun of me and receiving a letter I came in here for some time alone when Hermione followed me to check if I was okay," Harleigh explained seeing the shocked faces on the Professors who never heard her talk before, "Harry came here to warn us about the troll and Ron is probably here to take credit for the troll."

Ron sneered, "No I am not I've been here the whole time, I am the one who took down the troll and saved all of you."

"Liar," Hermione and Harleigh said at the same time.

"No I'm not," Ron yelled back.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasly!" Professor McGonagall said sternly, "Now ten points from Gryffindor for your lies Mr. Weasly and ten points to you three for sheer dumb luck, now back to the dormitory."

888

It was the first Quidditch game of the season and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. One of the Weasly twins hurt themselves with one of their pranks, so Harleigh was playing.

AN: I know this chapter is shorter than the others but it kind of makes up for it in the events, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you think. Also if anyone is willing to Bata it, just ask. –Gracie Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I know it has been a while and I am extremely sorry and grateful to those who have stayed with me I appreciate it. It would be appreciated if you don't ruin my story with you logic… darn logic makes everything harder, but this doesn't mean I don't want you to tell me when something is wrong. I will try to fix it but some things I can't. Remember I don't own Harry Potter and I am looking for a beta. Read, Review, Thx, and Enjoy!- Gracie.

As it was November the air was cold and the morning of the Quidditch match the grass was covered in frost. The Gryffindor quidditch players nervously ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione sat beside on another with Harleigh straight across from them. Their relationship only grew since the events of all hallows' eve (Halloween). Harleigh no longer gets teased about being a mute but now gets teased about being a bookworm alongside Hermione, Harry of course stands up for his two best friends.

"You two should eat something," Hermione said looking worriedly at the two noobie Quidditch players.

"Not hungry," Harry grumbled pushing the bit of scramble eggs around his untouched plate of food.

"Same," Harleigh agreed not even looking up from the copy of Quidditch Through the Ages Hermione lent her.

"But you guys have to eat something before your game," Hermione begged before taking a bite of her bacon.

"Yeah you guys might want to get up your strength you're going to need it to face Slytherin," Ron said smirking at the nervous Gryffindors, "Because when Slytherin wins and they will, they will be in second place for the cup while Gryffindor will not."

"Sure buddy, think what you want because Slytherin will not win if I have something to do about it," Harleigh said standing up from her seat to make herself look big.

"Yeah I am so scared of you, you are nothing but a stupid Gryffindor that was too scared to talk for the first two months of school," Ron said pushing Harleigh to the ground.

Harry stood up angrily and the candles started to flicker. Hermione stood and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down Harry he isn't worth it," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Fine," Harry sat back down and started to stuff food in his mouth to calm down.

"Ha-ha the stupid Gryffindor can't even defend herself," Ron continued to tease and bully Harleigh who was getting herself off the ground.

"That's it," Harry said as he whipped out of his seat to grab Ron's robes in one hand and prepared to punch him with the other.

"Stop!" Harleigh yelled, "Both of you enough, nothing Ron says and I mean nothing he says has any worth to me so it isn't worth getting trouble over Harry."

"Yeah you're right," Harry said letting Ron go.

"Stupid bitch," Ron whispered load enough for the Gryffindors and some others to hear.

Harry went to punch Ron again but was beaten to it as Ron fell to the floor with a broken nose.

Harleigh gasped as Draco winced in pain from punching Ron.

"Draco," Harleigh whispered in shock.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked looking ove4r Harleigh.

"Yeah I am fine …, but why Draco?" Harleigh asked.

"He deserved it," Draco smiled causing Harleigh to also smile, "I've got to go."

Draco left Harleigh still smiling,

"I demand to know what happened here!" Snape order as he marched over to Gryffindor table where the incident happened.

"Harry Just came over and punched me for no reason professor," Ron lied yet again to get the Gryffindors into trouble.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for hitting another student," Snape smirked at the chance to get Harry into trouble.

"Um, excuse me professor you can't do that," Harleigh said timidly.

"And exactly why can't I Miss LeStrange?" Snape growled and took a limped step over to the young Gryffindor.

"Because you know that isn't what happened," Harleigh said gaining a little Gryffindor courage.

"And how exactly would I know that?" Snape sneered.

"Because I saw you smirking at us the whole time, I am not stupid to think you weren't watching and you defiantly were happy or something of the sorts when the youngest Mr. Weasley was over here making fun of me and other Gryffindors," Harleigh smirked, "Plus I saw you winced when Draco hit Mr. Weasley. Therefore your point deduction is invalid. Sorry Professor if will you excuse me I should eat breakfast before the Quidditch match. You know the one Gryffindor will beat Slytherin in."

Harleigh sat back down in her spot and started to load her plate with eggs and bacon leaving some cheering Gryffindors and a fuming Snape.

"You behavior is unacceptable Miss LeStrange, 100 points from Gryffindor and detention with me for the next two weeks for your mouth," Snape growled.

"100 points to Miss LeStrange for standing up for your friends when they have been wronged, 50 points to Mr. Potter for defending your friends honor and for self control, and 25 points to Miss Granger for calming down a fellow housemate when needed," Professor McGonagall said as she arrived to defend her lion cubs, "Also 100 points from Slytherin for Mr. Weasley's unbelievable behavior towards Miss LeStrange, and from Mr. Malfoy hitting a fellow student. Miss LeStrange will not be attending detentions with professor Snape because she will be helping me, I'll see you tonight after dinner Miss LeStrange."

888

Before the Quidditch match Oliver Wood had the team huddled up, all wearing their scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Alright men," Oliver said.

"And women," said Harleigh and one of the chasers, Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Oliver corrected, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred Weasley said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George said gaining a glare from Oliver and a giggle from Harleigh.

Fred leaned over and whispered, "We know Oliver's speech off by heart," To Harry and Harleigh, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Oliver, "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years, we're going to win, I know it."

"Alright, it's time. I'll see you out there." George, the Weasley twin who Harleigh is replacing said as he waved the team off and headed for the stands to sit with his friend Lee.

An: Usually the stuff I skip is the same as the books/movies or I think it isn't important to the storyline. -Gracie James,


	4. Chapter 4

An: Here you go next chapter I hope you enjoy. I am still looking for a beta who would like to edit this and my other story so please PM me if you are interested. Remember I don't own Harry Potter. Read, Review, Thx and Enjoy!- Gracie James.

P.s. The Quidditch match and the visit to Hagrid's hut went the same subbing Ron for Harleigh of course.

After visiting Hagrid's hut Harry, Hermione and Harleigh made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"What does Nicolas Flamel have to do with this?" Harry pondered out load.

"Well, Harry I guess we'd have to do some research to find out," Hermione said cheerful at the thought of doing some research.

"There is no need Hermione," Harleigh said deep in thought.

"What is it Harleigh…," Harry said.

"What are you thinking about…," Hermione continued for Harry.

"Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Harry finished.

"You know it's creepy when you finish one another's sentence," Harleigh stated straying from topic.

"Harleigh!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted as they entered an empty Gryffindor common room.

"Oh yeah sorry, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone. The stone turns any metal into pure gold," Harleigh explained.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head before she said, "It also produces the elixir of life."

"So," Harry said confused.

"It makes the drinker immortal," Both Gryffindor girls said.

"So you think someone is trying to steal it for…," Harry trailed off.

"Voldemort," Harleigh finished and Hermione flinched, "Hermione you can't be flinching like that, when you do you put fear in his name when it's just a name."

"Yeah I guess," Hermione said timidly.

888

When Christmas morning came Harry, Harleigh, Hermione, who got permission from her parents, and three of the Weasley clan left in Gryffindor tower.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Hermione yelled jumping up and down on her knees on the edge of Harleigh's bed.

"Whoa Hermione," Harleigh grumbled, "What time is it?"

Hermione stopped jumping to think, "Um, like six I think."

"Hermione," Harleigh whined pulling her scarlet blanket over her head, "Go away and wake me up in another four hours."

Hermione pulled the blanket off Harleigh and whined, "But Harleigh it is Christmas don't you want to see if you got anything?"

"No," Harleigh sat up and tried to fix her messy reddish brown locks so they didn't cover her blue eyes, "Because I know I didn't get anything."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked tilting her head in wonder.

"Um no reason," Harleigh said quickly, "Let's go then."

Harleigh jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

888

"Harleigh wait up," Harry heard Hermione yell from the girls dorms.

Harry was sitting in one of the plushy red chairs by the fire when he saw Harleigh come down the stairs followed by a red faced Hermione.

"Harleigh, why did you run like that?" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"No reason," Harleigh said going unnoticed that she was avoiding the subject," Oh, hey Harry!"

"Hey Harleigh, hey 'Mione," Harry said.

"'Mione?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um … yeah… if you don't like it I don't have to call you that," Harry said with a worried expression on his face.

"I like it," Hermione said grinning.

Harleigh gagged and the two other Gryffindors looked towards her worried but moved on quickly.

Hermione crawled over to the nicely decorate Christmas tree and pulled some of the presents out from under it.

"Here's one for you Harry, it's from me…," Hermione handed the young boy a neatly wrapped box, the wrapping paper was silver with blue snowflakes. She grabbed another with the same wrapping paper and she turned to Harleigh, "I know you weren't expecting anything but here," Hermione handed a shocked Harleigh the small box, "I know I don't know you very well but my mom thought you might like this."

"Um, I don't know what to say… um thank you I guess," Harleigh said looking at the small box the sits in her palm.

"Open them!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harleigh and Harry carefully open the neatly wrapped parcels. Harleigh got hers open first.

"Oh my Hermione it's beautiful," Harleigh pulled out a charm of two wolves cuddling their new born wolf cub.

"You can put it on a charm bracelet or get a chain for it,"

Hermione said glad that her newest friend likes the charm.

"Come on Harry I want to see what Hermione got you," Harleigh said as she let her fingers continue to run over the charm she just got.

Harry opened his box to find a crystal deer and doe with their necks wrapped around on another.

"Wow this is amazing," Harry said inspecting his gift.

'You really like it," Hermione asked.

"Yeah it's amazing," Harry said, he didn't actually know why he loved it so much, but it was the fact he did is what mattered.

"Can I see that?" Harleigh asked.

"Yeah here," Harry handed Harleigh his gift as he and Hermione went back to the tree to find other gifts.

"These are amazing Hermione you have to ask your mom where she got them," Harleigh said.

"I got a pence from my aunt and uncle and something from the Weasley's," Harry said as he moved back to his spots.

"Really I wonder why," Hermione said dragging the remaining of their presents over.

"Open it," Harleigh said.

Harry opened it to reveal a handmade jumper, just as the Weasley twins came down.

"Hey guys," Harleigh said.

Harry, Hermione and Harleigh were only friends with the Weasley twins.

"Hey, oh it looks like mom made you a Weasley Jumper too," Fred said.

"Why are you wearing each other's jumpers," Harleigh asked, "Or are you Gred and Forge?"

"How is it you know the difference between us?' Fred said.

"Not even our own mother can do that," George finished.

"Fred has a scare just below his left earlobe and George's hair is the slightest bit redder," Harleigh said with a smirk.

"I still don't see it," Harry said.

"Neither do we," George said.

"And we're the twins," Fred continued.

"Well we're off to breakfast," George said.

"Bye," They said together.

When the twins left Hermione handed Harleigh and Harry one more present each.

"I don't know who they're from there was no name on the tag," Hermione said.

Harleigh's was a necklace with a moon made up of deep blue sapphires that matched her eyes. Harry's was the invisibility cloak.

"My tag says 'This is your mother's wear it with pride'," Harleigh said, "What about yours Harry?"

"It says, 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.' Weird," Harry said.

"Hey I can put the charm Hermione gave me on the necklace," Harleigh said slipping the wolf Charm onto the silver chain, "Harry can I see you note?"

"Okay," Harry said confused but still handed her the note.

"Dumbledore," Harleigh whispered.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"It's Dumbledore's writing," Harleigh said, "I'll be right back."

Harleigh ran up to her dorms and in a minute she returned with another little piece of paper.

"Here look," Harleigh hand Harry the little piece of paper.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder.

"See this is a note I received from Dumbledore on time to visit him. Look it matches the hand writing on this one," Harleigh said handing Harry back the little not he found on his invisibility cloak.

"It matches," Hermione said in awe.

"Why would Dumbledore have something of my father's," Harry asked out load, not to the girls but to himself.

"Who knows, maybe old Dumbledore could be up to something," Harleigh said and everyone turned to the once mute eleven year old.

"What do you mean by that he is a professor, what would he be doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well first we know about the stone, the third floor and Fluffy, but the night that Draco hit Ron Snape had a limp…. I think he was trying to get past Fluffy to get the stone for Voldemort." Harleigh explained.

"But what does this have to do with the Headmaster," Hermione asked.

"Well, you know who my so-called parents are right?" Harleigh asked getting a nod from her two best friends, "Well Mother took me to the Malfoy Manor one evening and Voldemort was there…."

"What?!" Harry yelled, "Did you see him?"

"I still don't get what this has to do with the Professor," Hermione said.

"Well no, but I heard him and Snape was there, so either he is a senile old fool, or he knowingly hired a Death Eater, who could say what side Dumbledore is really on or if he has hired more than one Death Eater," Harleigh continued to explain, "I would beware for all we know Professor Quirrell could be a Death Eater."

"You don't think…," Harry trailed off.

"You never know," Harleigh said.

"This is insane these are our Professors, our mentors," Hermione stood and was now pacing.

"You know what I am hungry," Harleigh said standing up brushing off her matching ice blue pajamas that had moons and stars on them.

"What else is new?" Harry said.

Harleigh shot Harry a glare before saying, "I am not even going to bother to change," Harleigh head for the portrait hole, "I'll see you two down there."

888

Harleigh was half way through her breakfast when Harry and Hermione arrived. They quietly sat down on either side of their friend.

"Well, what took you so long," Harleigh asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"We got dressed Harleigh," Harry said grabbing a plate and filling it with eggs, bacon and hash-browns.

"I don't plan on getting dressed," Harleigh said returning to her meal.

"It seems not only were the stupid Gryffindors not wanted at home but one of them can't even dress themselves," The three Gryffindors turned to see one Ronald Weasley standing by them.

'Why isn't it the Slytherin Weasel," Harleigh smirked, "If we aren't wanted at home what does that make you, hmm? Just as unwanted maybe or is it the fact that you are so damn ignorant that your parents do what to spend time with you, hmm?"

Ron just stared at the Gryffindor.

"Thought so, now shoo fly don't bother me," Harleigh said.

An: if you want your character to appear in the up and coming chapter plz review the following:

Name

House

Blood stats

Side of the war (light, dark or grey)

Friends

Year

Appearance (Eyes/ hair color and height)

Thx! –Gracie Marie James.


End file.
